


Vision

by neverlandlumos



Category: Bleach
Genre: 40 Drabble Collection, Gen, Kenpachi's Zanpakutō
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:50:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverlandlumos/pseuds/neverlandlumos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>vision</b><br/>ˈvɪʒ(ə)n/<br/>noun<br/>1. <em>the faculty or state of being able to see.</em><br/>Kenpachi awakens after his fight with Unohana, unable to see. Kurotsuchi is not happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vision

To say that Kenpachi was surprised when he woke up unable to see would be an understatement.

Mayuri Kurotsuchi drawls his diagnosis from his bed side like an irate nanny, his chilly fingers forcing back Kenpachi's eyelids with surprising softness -- but then again, Kenpachi is no fool, a needle full of something-or-other could miraculously find its way into his pupils -- but he remains silent and lets the scientist do what he knows best.

Yachiru doesn't understand much about what is going on, and demands explanations from Kurotsuchi, and though Kenpachi may be temporarily blind, he can feel the other shinigami's reiatsu flaring in irritation. His daughter -- Nemu? -- takes Yachiru away by plying her with candy and biscuits and everything that has sugar in it.

Unohana is dead. Kenpachi killed her. A dreary sense of loss and annoyance settles over him, and clenches at his heart. 

It now, explains why Kurotsuchi is in the hospital helping him get better. 

"Kurotsuchi," he grumbles, "Can I ask ya somethin'?"

Mayuri grunts in response and attaches something to his forehead. It's sticky, like glue. Kenpachi assumes it's those weird little things that check out someone's brain function.

"Unohana is dead," he says, and the other shinigami replies with an irritated, "I know. That is why _I_ am here."

Kurotsuchi eases the pillow out from under his head so that his neck is straight. He clears his throat.

"I killed her."

The fingers pulling back his eyelids halt for a moment, but then an unknown liquid is poured into them. It's cold, and it soothes the ache throbbing behind his eyes.

"May I ask why? I wasn't aware you two had some sort of quarrel."

Kenpachi considers not outing Unohana's true history, letting her hide behind the facade of being a nice, gentle healer who cared for nothing but the health of others around her. But then again, he wants to know why he can now hear the voice of his zanpakutō, and the only man who would know in the entire Seireitei is standing beside him.

"She was the first Kenpachi."

"Excuse me? _Unohana?_ Surely, you jest."

A cream is rubbed over his eyelids. It smells like rubbing alcohol. Kenpachi wrinkles his nose and tries not to sneeze. He drags the covers that sit messily around his abdomen up to his chin.

"I'm not jokin'," he replies.

Kurotsuchi makes a humming sound and drawls, "Are you allergic to Benzalkonium Chloride?"

"What the fuck is that?" Kenpachi says, after a long moment.

"I guess not," the other shinigami snaps. His reiatsu moves away, but Kenpachi can hear him fluttering through something -- sheets of paper? -- and the sounds of liquid being shaken in a bottle. Kenpachi tenses.

"I am going to inject regenerative serum into your retinas."

"Eh?" Kenpachi yelps. That sounds _nasty._

"What was it that you wished to ask me?" 

He's somewhat appreciative of Kurotsuchi's attempt to distract him from whatever the fuck is going into the back of his eyes. 

"Straight after I killed her, my zanpakutō... I could hear it's voice," Kenpachi explains, holding still when a small hand forces his head still. He expects to feel the needle but doesn't, the only sensation he _can_ feel the same soothing coolness like beforehand.

"That's interesting," Mayuri retorts, seemingly very interested. "What else happened?"

Kurotsuchi flash steps to the other side of the bed and proceeds to peel back his other eyelid.

"Her zanpakutō went fuckin' crazy, and then mine did. It went berserk. One minute it was fine and the next it was lettin' out all this reiatsu. It kept gettin' brighter and brighter. I'm assumin' it's the reason why I'm in 'ere."

A wet dressing rests on top of eyelids.

"When you are well, ask your zanpakutō. I'm certain there is a reason for these events, most likely, Unohana is the reason for your zanpakutō's voice being difficult to hear. I do not doubt your sword has made attempts to speak to you, but it found that it's words could not reach you," Mayuri tells him. "Perhaps, the rule of one Kenpachi per generation also affected your relationship." 

He hears the other shinigami turn to leave and calls out, "Thanks, Kurotsuchi. Keep this between us, yeah?"

Kurotsuchi hums and opens his hospital door. There's an odd thumping sound, but he can't place it -- but then he hears, "Mayurin! Did you fix Kenny?" -- and realises that Yachiru, in all her excitement has managed to bring Kurotsuchi down to her level. Kenpachi can hear him growling and smirks.

"Yes, child. He will recover. Now, get off me."

Kenpachi can pratically hear Yachiru's pout. "Promise?"

Kurotsuchi sighs, and seemingly gets up. "Yes, Lieutenant Kusajishi, I promise."

"Bye, bye, Mayurin!" Yachiru calls after the irate scientist, and carefully climbs onto Kenpachi's bed. He can feel her head resting against his stomach.

"I'll take care of you, Kenny!" She declares and promptly falls asleep.

Kenpachi snorts and sleeps the best he has had in absolute _years._


End file.
